Baby Be By
by TeeShirt
Summary: What seemed like a normal life for Benson ends up getting more hectic when he wakes up to find a baby on his doorstep! He'll not only have to handle slackers, but a child of his own. Rated T for a few swear words and innuendo.
1. Positive Prolouge

_**Yeah, I know the title is weird. Blame my love of listening to KPop! Anyways, enjoy!**_

The sun arose high into the sky. With its bright rays of light, it shined all over town, awaking the people who had to get ready for a long day of work. One of those people happened to run a park. He goes by the name of Benson and he happens to be a gumball machine. Don't worry; I didn't eat the weird candy suggested by those weirdos at the gas station.

Opening the front door to get his newspaper, Benson stood in his robe. He looked both ways, hoping the janitor with that floor cleaner wasn't around. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a baby cooing. He looked both ways again, and then he suddenly heard a soft cry. Finally he looked down and saw a basket with a pink blanket covering what seemed to be a lump and on the bottom of the basket, happened to be the newspaper. Curious, Benson picked up the basket as well as the newspaper. He quietly went back inside of the apartment.

Benson walked into the living room and placed the newspaper on the coffee table. Holding the basket, Benson removed the blanket and saw what was a sleeping baby, who was wearing a pink onesie. She appeared to have bubblegum like skin (which reminded Benson of a girl that Mordecai and Rigby watch on TV along with a human boy and a magical dog) and a touch of pink hair.

"Oh my…" Benson mumbled under his breath.


	2. Candi Candi

_**Whoa, I never saw that coming for Benson. But it was unexpected. But by unexpected-HEY! I shouldn't be making Disney references in a Cartoon Network FanFic!**_

_**If you're wondering, I'm sort of placing this story at the start of 2012. Same with my other fanfiction Under Taurus.**_

_**Anyways, thanks to AsturaMaee for giving the name Candi to the baby! **_

Sitting at the breakfast table, Pops stared at his brown leather watch which read 8:28am.

_Hmmm, where could he be? He's almost thirty minutes late! _Pops thought frantically.

"Hey Pops!"

Pops turned to the doorway, and saw Mordecai and Rigby walk in as well as Muscle Man and High Five Ghost.

"Oh good morning everyone." Pops said nervously, still staring at his watch.

"What's wrong Pops? Did something happen to you?" Mordecai calmly asked.

"And where's Benson?" High Five Ghost asked.

"Yeah! Me and Fives got plans for tonight!" Muscle Man said.

Pops stared at his watch and looked at them.

"I don't know! He's usually here by seven. Maybe he was caught in traffic…" Pops said nervously.

"But doesn't Benson live across the park?" Rigby questioned.

"Oh yeah…" Pops mumbled as he looked to his watch. He looked to them again.

"Well since Benson isn't here, I guess I shall-"

"_Waaaaaaahhhhhh!"_

The group turns their focus towards the living room. Entering inside was Benson, who was cradling a pink bundle. Quickly, Pops headed into the living room, passing the main four.

"Ssh, it's alright. Benny's here." He cooed calmly to the baby.

"Benson?" Pops asked. "Is that a-"

"Look Pops. I can explain-"

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Muscle Man asked to the three. The groundskeepers still kept their focus on the main bosses.

"What?" Rigby asked.

Before Muscle Man could say, Skips entered the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" he said to the four.

"Benson brought a baby." High Five Ghost said to Skips.

"A baby?" he questioned. Skips skipped over to the living room and towards Benson and the baby. The bundle was already sleeping soundly again.

"She's calmed down quite a bit." Pops said as he stared at the baby.

"Well, Pops, I'm not even sure it is a _she_. Suppose the mom who left _him_ tortured him."

"But look, she's wearing pink pajamas. Her blankets are pink!"

"I think we should check." Benson suggested.

Benson laid down the bundle on the couch. After removing the blankets, he unsnapped the buttons on the onesie and opened up the diaper. To his surprise, it was not only a girl but a _newborn_!

_Whoa. The umbilical cord is still attached. _Benson thought.

He quickly put back on the diaper, snapped on the onesie and picked her up. As he carefully cradled her, he sat down on the couch, looking completely worried.

"I don't know what to do you guys. She's a newborn. I can't handle a kid yet. I'm only thir-"

"Benson. Shush, it is okay." Pops quietly told to the gumball machine. "We can help you out with the baby. We've got Skip and he raised me ever since I was born. We've got the others too. I'm sure they'll be great with the baby."

"We have to babysit?" Rigby whined, overhearing the conversation. Mordecai slapped Rigby in the back of the head.

"Ssshhh, it's to help out Benson. He needs it!" Mordecai hissed to Rigby.

"Yeah loser. Can't you ever think of somebody else but yourself?" Muscle Man said to him with High Five Ghost nodding. The four again continue to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Now, what should I name her? We can't be calling it `the baby' all the time" Benson wondered.

"Well, when you look at her, she looks like she could be made out of bubblegum. According to what my father said, it usually happens when a gumball machine and a human get together, so possibly…" Pops said as he looked through a book entitled "The Candy Evolution; A Look on the Rarest Race (No, Angels aren't part of this race!)"

"Benson, when's the last time you did `it'?" Skips asked.

"Did `It'? No, I haven't done `it' since Veronica left! That-"

"TMI, Benson!" Muscle Man shouted from the kitchen.

"OW!" He screamed as High Five Ghost slapped him in the back of the head.

"Well, I'm assuming that somebody had a one night stand and just didn't suspect to leave a baby on a gumball machine's doorstep." Skips said logically.

"I can agree with that." Pops said with Benson nodding his head in agreement.

"Now, how about her name?" Benson asked.

The three think for a while. This while lead to it being ten thirty. Mordecai and the others went out for coffee while they thought quietly, even looking through the computer. Once the four came back, the name was already decided by Benson.

"Well, you guys. The name has already been decided and it's…"

"Candace. But we shall call her Candi!" Pops announced sweetly.

The four were satisfied by her name as well as Skips. Benson looked to his new daughter and smiled. _Candi, I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to be a good father to you. I promise. _


	3. Audrey Activated

_**You know, I'm still wondering…what was Muscle Man thinking about earlier? **_

_**Muscle Man: Well…**_

_**High Five Ghost: Dude, don't say it!**_

_**Muscle Man: One Night Stand! He had-**_

_**SLAM**_

_**Benson: (hissing) It wasn't a one night stand! Say it again or YOU'RE FIRED!**_

A few weeks had passed by since of Candi's discovery on Benson's doorstep. Since then, Benson had set up a nursery in the separate room of his apartment. Also, he had received lots of attention from his neighbors. One of them happened to be Audrey, a girl who had recently moved in about a year ago.

"Hi Benson!" She said as she opened her door. Benson was busy, trying to pull out the pram out of the door with Candi inside, who was asleep. The pram was new and completely vintage, given to Benson by Pops. It was navy with a white cream colored texture on the inside

"When I purchased it, the saleswomen told me it was imported from Italy, made by a company called Perego." Pops told to Benson.

"Wow. It's lovely." He replied.

Benson finally got the pram out of the door. Once it came out, he quickly shut the door. He was wearing a messenger bag, which surprisingly, hides baby items as well as his keys and wallet.

"Oh, good morning Audrey, I'm just heading to work." Benson said to her.

"Aww, who is that?" she cooed to Candi.

_Oh yeah, I forgot! Audrey was on vacation a few weeks ago. She hasn't seen Candi before. _Benson thought.

_How do I tell her? Would she be shocked if I said 'daughter'?_

"She's my daughter!"

_Crap!_

"Oh my!" Audrey replied. "I suppose you-"

"Uh yes." Benson said softly. "She left me…"

"It's alright Benson. As long as you have your friends around and me, we'll help you out. I mean, back when I was living in New York, I helped out an old high school friend of mine who had the same situation as you." Audrey told to Benson politely.

"Well, thank you Audrey."

"No problem." She replied.

She headed back into her apartment. Benson looked at his watch, which read 7:45am.

"Well Candi, let's get going. Daddy doesn't wanna be late for work!" he cooed to her.


	4. Rigby 'N' Seek

_**Hmmmm, what's gonna happen today at the park? Is Daffy Duck gonna play video games with Mordecai like they did in that commercial? Will Pops make a cherry pie? Is Benson gonna hook up with Audrey?**_

_**TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME!**_

_**Ha Ha Just kidding! There's no Nintendo involved in this.**_

Later that day, both Mordecai and Rigby were busy watching TV. The two were watching _NBC Nightly News._

"Ugh, why are we watching the news? I can't stand hearing that old man's voice!" Rigby complained.

"I heard they're gonna say something important about _Whitney Houston_. They said that she died." Mordecai said.

"No way!" Rigby said shocked.

Before Mordecai could say anything, Benson came inside the room, looking scared.

"Hey! Have any of you guys seen Candi? She's not in her crib! Speaking of which, Pops isn't here either!" he panicked. Benson was completely pink, hugging his clipboard close to his chest.

"Oh yeah. I'm playing hide and seek with Pops and Candi." Rigby said. He kept his focus on the television, staring at what seemed to be another murder going to jail, as usual.

"WHAT?" Benson and Mordecai shouted furiously, turning to Rigby.

"Dude, how long have you been playing with them?" Mordecai asked.

"Since this afternoon!" Rigby replied.

"DUDE, IT'S ALMOST SEVEN! WE'VE GOTTA FIND THEM!" Mordecai yelled.

"It's WHAT?"

Benson picked Rigby up and shook him furiously.

"YOU'RE TO FIND THEM NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson screamed at him. He threw him down on the floor. Scared, Rigby rushed out of the room.

"Mordecai, I need you to go get Skips. I'll be looking in the house."

"I'm on it." Mordecai replied. He rushed out of the house quickly.

"Now…what does Pops do during this time?"

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

An hour passed by and Pops, as well as Candi weren't at the house and Skips and Mordecai weren't back either. Neither was Rigby.

Benson sat down on the couch, looking down, still hoping his daughter and his boss were okay.

"Oh Lord, please bring them back." He prayed quietly, with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard the back door in the kitchen swing open.

"Benson, are you here?"

_Muscle Man?_

"You couldn't believe who I found!" he shouted.

Benson walked into the kitchen and saw Muscle Man, as well as High Five Ghost. They had with them the navy colored pram, inside was none other than Candi. He rushed to the pram and picked up Candi.

"Oh my god! They found you! Oh, I promise to not let you out of sight again! I'll teach that slacker a lesson!" He cooed to her in tears.

Both Muscle Man and High Five Ghost looked at each other, glad that they not only found the baby, but that their boss wasn't in rage as usual. Benson looked to them and smiled. He was glad that they weren't slackers like Mordecai and Rigby, but really the gumball machine didn't know that they do tend to slack off for hours on their break.

"So, have you guys seen the others? I sent them to go look for Candi and Pops about an hour ago." Benson said to them.

"Nuh-uh!" Muscle Man replied. High Five Ghost nodded his head in a `no' gesture.

"So how did you guys find Candi?"

The three were sitting at the breakfast table. They were eating Chinese takeout. By the time their food came, another hour passed by.

"Well, me and Fives were heading back to my place when I saw the stroller in the bushes. We stopped and saw that Candi was in there. So we headed back over here." Muscle Man said, as he slurped up his lo mein.

"Whoa. So that's what happened. Well, was she still asleep when ya'll found her?" Benson said, as he picked at his fried rice.

"Yep, but then she woke up and ewww, she stank! So we had to change her. It was gross!"

"Well, at least that'll show you what you'll be doing in a few years."

"But you just became a dad like a month ago!" High Five Ghost blurted out.

"So? I'm a parent now. Once you have a baby, you're a parent." Benson said.

_RING DING DONG_

_RING DING DONG_

_RING DIGGI DING DIGGI_

_DING DING DING_

"Uh, was that the doorbell?" High Five Ghost replied.

"Oh yeah! They did do _ShiNee_! But, wait…oh crap…"

"Ha Ha! Dude! You have to do it!'

"FUCK NO!"

While Muscle Man continued to whine about his unknown dare, Benson went to answer the door, thinking about the punishment he had to give to Mordecai and Rigby about the doorbell which played KPop music. He opened the door to see both Skips and Pops. The lollipop man was covered in leaves.

"I found Pops and Mordecai went to go look for Rigby." Skips said.

"Look Benson! I'm a tree!" Pops said cheerfully.

"Ok, but Pops, why did you hide Candi?"

"I didn't hide Candi. Rigby did."

Benson clenched his teeth together. Still keeping his temper down, he let the two in.

_Why did he do that? That little bastard is gonna pay for this! _He thought furiously.

When the three came back into the kitchen, they saw Mordecai there with Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. Rigby was finally back, except he was tied up to the table. Candi was still in the pram, seeing the ceiling, as she was about to hear a lot of pain.

"We overheard you guys in the kitchen. We got Rigby to talk and I've decided to give the dare to Rigby instead of Muscle Man." Mordecai said sternly.

Benson nodded his head in agreement.

"Do it." Benson said.

"Ow, what the hell? Don't do this to me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	5. Candi Vs The Box

_**Man, I'm still curious to know what Rigby had to do for that dare. Well, thanks to this Facebook post I just found…**_

_**Rigby: Don't you dare say it!**_

_**Fine…**_

_**Anyways, this chapter is basically Candi's perspective on her life right now as a 3 month old. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**CANDI'S PERSPICTIVE: 3 MONTHS**

It had been about three months since I've been born. Somehow, I notice that the lady who bore me was gone. All I could remember of her is that she was always cranky, mad about somebody by the name of 'Steven'. When I was inside of her, she cared for me yet still felt mad that 'Steven' ran off for another girl. However, she didn't seem to care a lot as she left me in a basket one day.

Oh well, at least I'm still proud of this guy. He found me in the basket and promised me he'll be here always.

"Good morning Candi!"

Yay! Daddy's here!

He picks me up from this prison called a 'crib'. He then takes me over to this padded table, where he changes me into a nice, clean diaper as well as this weird shirt and skirt suit.

"Aw, you look so precious in that dress of yours." My Daddy cooed to me.

Daddy took me straight into the living room and placed me into my bouncer. I then see him get into the kitchen. I could tell since there's a large window there! Of course he comes back with a bottle and a mug for him. I try to reach for it but my hands can't seem to hold something large yet. All I could really hold was my cool rattle and my soft gray kitty cat. Daddy picks me up again and feeds me by the bottle. I place my hands on the middle part of the bottle. Hopefully I'll be able to hold this soon so Daddy won't have to.

After I finished my bottle, Daddy puts me into my pram. He then puts on his bag and we get out of the large house.

After a while, I doze off and awake to find me inside another prison, which happens to be in-

"Hi Candy!"

Huge Head's house!

He picks me up and lifts me high up. And he does this for a long, long time until-

"Hey Pops!"

Both Tall Blue Guy and Rat-Face come in. I don't really think Rat-Face likes me at all but Tall Blue Guy appreciates me since he gave me the cat. Once Rat Face tried to hide me away from Huge Head and luckily Teletubbie and Ghosty found me once the sky got all dark.

Huge Head turns to Tall Blue Guy and I just stare at Rat-Face. He was busy playing with some gray box. It made lots of weird noise and it looked bright. I wanna see it!

I try reaching to it and I can't get it. Oh, will he let me see it?

"Here Mordecai, hold on to Candi while I go look for it."

Huge Head hands me over to Tall Blue Guy and I still stare at the gray box Rat Face was holding.

"Dude, can you stop? We've gotta get these done for the kid's birthday party tomorrow." I heard Tall Blue Guy blurt out.

"But I'm at the gym in _Celadon City_!" Rat Face says.

"Aah!" I mutter out. I'm still trying to get a hold of the gray box.

"You OK, Candi?" Tall Blue Guy cooed to me. Yes I'm fine but I wanna see the gray box!

"Dude, I think she's curious about your _Game Boy_." He said to Rat Face. Yeah I am! Now hand it over!

"Nah, she probably wants to eat it." Rat Face mumbles. Come on! Give it to me!

"Waaaahhh!" I whine out.

"Sssshhhh!" Tall Blue Guy said, quieting me down. He tried bouncing me up and down but I still wanna see the box!

"Dude, let her see it! Who knows what Benson will do to us if she's upset? Let her see it, Rigby!" He told to Rat Face.

"Fine." Rat Face mumbled. He first hands it over to Tall Blue Guy then shows it to me.

The gray box had different looking buttons and a very bright screen. It was just like the box back at my Daddy's place. I must know what's causing this. I grab hold of the gray box and place it in my mouth, making sure if it was food or not. Hmmm, it was pretty good. I shall teeth on it a little bit more.

"Ah man!" I hear Rat Face complain. That's what you get for hiding me in the bushes! Take that!

"Ha Ha! Isn't that cute?" Tall Blue Guy said cheerfully.

"Mordecai, I found them!"

Huge Head came back and gasped.

"Oh no Candi! That's not a snack." He said to me.

Tall Blue Guy hands me over to him and he takes the gray box out of my hands. He hands it over to Rat Face.

"Gross! It's all sticky now!" He complained.

Aw! I wanna chew on it more!

"Waaahhhhh!" I cry.

"It's okay Candy! We can play with them later. Let's go have lunch." Huge Head told me.

I still cry. I want to see that box again.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After lunch, Huge Head puts me into my pram and we go around the park. Later, we head back inside. I saw Tall Blue Guy and Rat Face on the couch, watching the box. I also saw Ape Man too. I like him. He's soft.

Huge Face puts me down on my belly on this blanket right in front of the box.

"What is she doing?" Rat Face said.

"When you put a baby down on their belly, they'll be able to lift their head up and who knows, Candi might try to crawl." I heard Ape Man say.

I lift up my head and see the huge box. I see two weird things talking to each other.

I try to touch them but I still can't reach!

"Aw, she's watching TV. Just like us." I hear Rat Face say.

"She seems to be curious to see what's going on in there." Ape Man says.

I still try to touch them but they're far away!

"Hey! Are you guys in here?"

Is that Daddy?

"We're in here Benson!" Tall Blue Guy shouted.

Again, I try to reach the box. Ugh, I can't do it.

"Alright, did you get the-"

"Aaahhh!" I grunt. What is in that box?

"Awww. Look at Candi. She's trying to touch the TV." I heard Daddy say.

He picks me up as I still try to touch it. Dang it!

"Waaahhh!" I cry out.

"Awww. It's OK Candi. You can see the TV later."

No! I'll promise to be back box! I swear when I get more stronger!


	6. Meet The Grandparents Part 1

_**Ok so this part of the story is gonna be in two (or three) parts. (Or chapters.)**_

_**It's all about Benson introducing Candi to his complicated family (Which is his mother, father and sister.)**_

_**Hey, do any of you guys know if Benson's family happens to have names? If they do, PM me and I'll edit this chapter.**_

_**Well, I decided to give them names for now. After a few Cartoon Network characters…**_

_**Dad- Benjamin (Full name of Ben Tennyson from the Ben 10 series)**_

_**Mom-Susie (Johnny Bravo)**_

_**Sister- Mandy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)**_

Today had just been another normal day for Benson and Candi. Benson would be himself as usual, earlier he yelled at Mordecai and Rigby for not cleaning the public bathrooms. Candi, of course, was still curious about the box. Since then, she has now been able to sit by herself, now she is close to discovering what this box did.

The father and daughter were already back at their apartment. While Candy was busy playing with her cat doll in her playpen, Benson was busy searching up resorts for a getaway with his employees and Candi on his _Macbook _when suddenly, the phone rang. Benson answered the phone immediately.

"Hello?" Benson answered.

"_Hello Benson!"_

"Oh! Hey Dad! How has it been up in Seattle?"

"It's been fine my boy. And I wanted to ask you something. Well, it was technically your mom's idea plus Mandy's too. But, we've decided to drop down for a visit this weekend!"

_WHAT?_

"Oh-uh, that's th-that's great, Dad! I c-can't wait to see you guys here!"

_How do I tell them about Candi? _

"Ha ha! That's nice to hear! Hey, maybe we can even check out the park! Maybe I'll get to see those 'slackers' you always talk about."

"Heh-heh, oh yeah. And I have-"

_How do I say it to them?_

"A-a surprise!"

_WHAT?_

"Oooooo how nice! Well, we'll be down at the airport on Friday. See you later, Benson."

"Okay. B-bye Dad!"

Once Benson hung up the phone, he groaned.

"Oh man! What will they think when they see Candi? What will they see me as? Will they leave me, like last time when I was in a band? The only thing they don't know about was stick hockey." Benson said, as he walked around the playpen, concerned about what'll happen on Friday. Candi looked to Benson and wondered why he was doing that. Benson then picked her up and cooed to her. He hoped to himself that even if he does get shunned by his family, he'll still have her.


End file.
